


Unitled (Melbourne Cup Day drabble)

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the Melbourne Cup Day challenge at edmund_caspian.livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unitled (Melbourne Cup Day drabble)

Eunice's aunt came to take her niece - "and one of your little friends" - out for the day. Lucy thought it was a fine occasion: a fancy picnic, and Eunice's roly-poly little cousins to entertain. But the whites in the horses' eyes, frantic breathing and the snap of the crop: polite words of thanks turned to chalk in her mouth.

"It isn't right!" It wasn't fair, or kind or good. Eunice thought her frightfully queer, but it wasn't.

"Things are different here, Lu," Peter said tiredly, when she told him.

"They oughtn't to be!"

The High King couldn't argue with that.


End file.
